Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications for co-authoring files, documents, messages, and the like. For example, storage providers (e.g., cloud storage providers) provide applications such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, electronic slide presentation applications, email applications, chat applications, voice applications, and the like, where users can co-author and collaborate with one another within the applications. As more users share, co-author, and collaborate on documents created with these applications, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to stay apprised of changes to the documents, whether users are in or away from the applications. Current techniques for solving this problem include presenting content changes next to the document canvas while users are synchronously in an application. Additionally, the content changes are also shown in the document canvas. As such, current techniques for apprising users of content changes result in an overwhelming amount of data that is distracting, duplicated, cluttered, and difficult to parse. In turn, current techniques for informing users of content changes in applications are inefficient and inadequate.